inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chikyuu wo Kick!
Butai wa Dekkai Hou ga Ii! Chikyuu wo Kick!' ''(Kick the Earth !, ''Chikyuu wo Kikku!,Lit. Kick the Earth) é a segunda abertura de Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Letra da música TV size Japonesa= Deai wa tashizan Kizuna wa kakezan Nakama to ireba Oretachi sude ni hyakuman bai! Kono mama chikyuu marugoto kikku shiyouze! Nani mo shirazu ni surechigatte ireba Kona atsukerushii kibun wa shiranakatta darou Mae wo sasu yubisaki ni ookina sekai ga matteiru ze Nakama to no deai ga tsukutta mirai sa Hito wa hito to deai Hito wa hito to tsunagari Hito wa hito wo sasae Hito wa hito wo sukuu Hito to hito to hito to hito to hito Hito to hito to hito to hito to hito Hito to hito to hito to hito to hito to nakamatachi! Deai wa tashizan Kizuna wa kakezan Nakama to ireba Oretachi sude ni hyakuman bai! Kono mama chikyuu marugoto kikku shiyouze! |-|Inglês= Encounters are addition Bonds are multiplication With our friends We'll always be a million times more! So let's move forward and kick the whole earth! If we'd passed by each other without knowing anything We never would have known this burning feeling A whole big world is waiting ahead of where we point A future created from encounters with my friends People meet other people People connect to other people People support other people People save other people With people to people to people to people to people With people to people to people to people to people With people to people to people to people to people to friends! Encounters are addition Bonds are multiplication With our friends We'll always be a million times more! So let's move forward and kick the whole earth! |-|Português= Encontros são adições Ligações são multiplicações Com nossos amigos Sempre seremos um milhão de vezes mais! Então, vamos seguir em frente e chutar toda a terra! Se Tivéssemos um pelo outro sem saber nada| Nós nunca teríamos conhecido esse sentimento ardente Um grande mundo está esperando á frente de onde nós apontamos. Um futuro criado a partir de encontros com meus amigos Pessoas conhecem outras pessoas As pessoas se conectam com outras pessoas As pessoas ajudam outras pessoas As pessoas salvam outras pessoas Com pessoas para pessoas para pessoas para pessoas para pessoas Com pessoas para pessoas para pessoas para pessoas para pessoas Com pessoas para pessoas para pessoas para pessoas para pessoas para amigos! Encontros são adições Ligações são multiplicações Com nossos amigos Sempre seremos um milhão de vezes mais! Então, vamos seguir em frente e chutar toda a terra! Galeria Chikyuu wo Kick! Ep.22-24.png|Personagens adicionado no episódio 22-24. Chikyuu_wo_Kick!.png|Personagens adicionado no episódio 25-29. Video Anime opening Curiosidades * A partir de Episódio 025 (Orion), os novos membros do Inazuma Japan foram adicionados: ** Atsuya Fubuki foi adicionado no mesmo episódio. ** Aphrodi foi adicionado em Episódio 030 (Orion). * Bernard Girikanan apareceu na abertura como uma sombra atrás de Gustav Nikolsky até Episódio 027 (Orion), onde a sombra foi substituída por sua aparência completa. ** O Gustav foi removido completamente no Episódio 028 (Orion). Navigation Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Listas Categoria:Temas de abertura do anime Categoria:Músicas do Orion